Roleplay:The Bloodied Hands Arena/Shapes the Hyena vs Rock the Cat (Single Battle)
Prepare to get blood on your hands! The Match A greyish-brown hyena with black spots steps into the sand-filled arena. About in his mid-twenties, the man looks pretty sharp in his olive green pinstripe suit and black paints, or at least he would if the scars across his face, orange highlights on his hair, and his bandaged tail didn't completely ruin the look he was going for. His opponent was a black cat. He stood in place, a slight breeze lifted the bottom of his trenchcoat. A plasma rifle was strapped across his back and some other weapons were attached to his belt. "We don't have to fight." said Rock "There are other ways to do this." He wanted to believe his lie. The hyena grinned in the way that only a man with an intense bloodlust could pull off. "Don't give me that. You knew what was going to happen the minute you waltzed in here. Get ready to become one with the sand." A visible surge of energy flew through his arms as he prepared to pounce. "You've given me no choice." Rock drew his plasma pistol and prepared to dodge. "Let's begin with one hundred and fifty beats," Shapes said without giving any context as to what he meant. Before any sense of his statement could be deciphered, he tore through the sand and zigzagged toward Rock at an incredible speed. At the same time, a transformation had begun on his left arm. It started to take on an unnatural form, reminiscent of a large curved blade. The cat dashed to the side, before firing back. Shapes was unfortunately a difficult target to hit due to his irregular pattern of movement, not slowing down a bit as he moved left and right toward the cat. He quickly closed the distance and used his bladed arm to throw a downward-diagonal slash at the cat's shooting hand. "GAH!" Rock dropped his pistol into the sand. His gloves had protected him from the bulk of the attack, but it still hurt. He reached inside his coat with his unharmed hand and stood back from the weapon. Determined to not give his opponent a chance to launch a counterattack, Shapes attempted to jab his opponent in the stomach with his untransformed right hand to disorient him enough for a follow up. The jab connected with the cat as he started to throw a grenade. Rock stumbled back as the explosive dropped between the two fighters. The force of the explosion hit them both at full force, knocking them back into the sand. Shapes fell back into the sand, the front of his suit having been reduced to tatters by the blast. "How unprofessional. Looks like I'll be sending you a receipt after I finish you off," he threatened as he pulled himself back up, using his bladed arm as a crutch. He reminisced the fact that he could have died just then if he had not thrown himself backwards as the grenade fell. "That's a bit ambitious." Rock replied. He started to run towards the perimeter of the battlefield, unclipping his submachine gun from his belt. He found himself looking up at a metal wall. He jumped onto it and kicked off, shooting his weapon at Shapes. Audience Cameo Jailrush: ROCCKKKKYYYYY! (Referring to Rock) ZIkuto the Wolf: *Eating popcorn* "This is gonna get good." Category:Roleplays